survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning Disaster
Prologue Chapter 1 The pack barked happily as they played, Mountain looked to Tracker. "Ready?" "Yep!" Mountain and Tracker ran to the beginning of the camp, then took a step over the border. Usually, this was a crime, but today they had permission of Alpha. They had to explore the lands to see what was out there. Mountain ran, the wind in her fur and a shine in her eyes, Tracker by her side. They ran side by side, looking at the new territory." "Squirrel!" Mountain yipped, knowing they wouldn't catch it ,but they ran after it anyways. "Come here, squirrel" Tracker whispered. Then the squirrel ran up a tree, "Come on! Why won't you keep going!" Mountain barked. They looked around, sighting for other animals. No smell came. "Do you really think there is an enemy out here?" Tracker asked. "Maybe because I feel it." Mountain said. Tracker took a leap in fruount of her. "What happend to you in the Big Growl?" Mountain stiffened, then said. "I had a different Pack and the camp got on fire. A falling branch nearly killed Amazon. We were forced to leave. Me, Amazon, Wave, and Spine escaped." Tracker was quiet for a moment, then said "I'm really sorry." Mountain told him about the Leashed Dogs, the coyotes, and finally joining the Pack. "Leashed Dogs!" Tracker hissed. "You help them and they leave you?!" he growled. "I never really was pleased with Leashed Dogs. They are all right, but these ones were Leashed Dogs to their spirit, so we couldn't live with them" Mountain told him. "Leashed Dogs are good dogs, I guess the longpaws were their Pack. If they got separated from their Pack, they are doomed because their longpaws spoil them" Tracker said. Mountain gave a bark of agreement. "So where were you?" Tracker shined, "The trees around my Pack fell and crashed, about all of them, and that was where it was shady, so all the dogs would hang around there..." "Then we walked, hunted, and killed doing that. Soon we came here" he said. "You like the Pack?" asked Tracker. "I love it" he howled. "Good to hear." Soon, a smell ran through Mountain's nose. Other dogs are coming! "There are more dogs!" Mountain howled. Tracker growled deep in his throat. "Explore the borders we're looking for-" a dog spat. "Looking for what? Trouble? Danger? You have come to the right place!" Chapter 2 "Who are you?" Mountain asked. "My name is Cruel!" "and soon to be your Alpha" he added. "No!" Mountain spat. "Wicked, show her why she should not use no with me!" Cruel spat. Wicked ran at Mountain, though Mountain held her ground and looked him in the eye, with made him cower and flinch, then Tracker launched at him. Mountain growled, looking at him. "You will be good guards" Cruel stated. Mountain growled. "We would be, but we won't be" "Yeah" Tracker said. Cruel smirked. "Attack!" The dogs bolted at Tracker and Mountain. "Go!" Tracker howled. They ran to camp, the dogs on their tails. Soon they were about a rabbit-chase away from their Pack. Mountain stopped and howled a warning to her Pack and darted again. The dogs bolted as fast as they could go. They soon stopped at their territory. Alpha had the Pack ready. Tracker and Mountain joined the first line. Soon Cruel and his Pack appeared from the shadows. Cruel growled "Dumb mutt, running to a Pack like this! Ha! Get over here!" "No! Leave! This isn't your land anyways!" snarled Alpha. Cruel came over to circle the white dog. "What do you want?!" Alpha asked with a growl. Cruel rumbled. "We want land, nice dens, forests and rivers, and good hunting grounds." "It's nice. Now, you can go and find a place just like it. Good luck" Alpha growled. "Ha! So, are you leaving any time soon so we can take this land?" asked Cruel. "No!" Alpha hissed. "Go away!" Cruel stifend hesitantly then circled the smaller dogs. "These dogs are small and useless!" he spat. Mountain growled. They were strong and nicer than he would ever be. Scout's head drooped and Rusty gave her ear a soothing lick. "My dogs are strong and powerful! They can be guards! Why not let us in your Pack?" asked Cruel. Alpha hesitated and looked at there Pack, then saw a dog, he looked strong and mighty, she also looked at him. Alpha walked slowly towards her. "Diva?" he whispered. She then whispered something in his fuzzy ear. Mountain was guessing it was his name. "It's you!" Alpha yipped. Cruel ran up to the two dogs. "Yes, you must be good friends." he said. Chapter 3 Alpha looked at every dog, then said. "Prove yourselves,... and yes. You will all be guards. Good luck" Then Alpha lead the way back to the camp. What? Just because of a dog named Diva? Well. Hopefully, Cruel is not as much trouble as he sounds. ''Though something told Mountain that he was plenty of trouble. The next day Mountain still barely knew the new dogs. Just Cruel and his anoying voice. It seemed that he would gather all dogs from his old Pack ad talk to them. He barely paid attention to the other dogs. Mountain growled, watching him and his Pack trot away to the forest. "You alright?" asked Tracker. Mountain looked to him, "I'm not sure" "What do you mean?" "The..the new-" "New dogs?" asked Tracker. "I am not sure about them either." "I mean, I am happy if Alpha and Diva are having a good time, but, he just let them in, just like that!" "Tracker?!?" Bomber yipped. Tracker looked to Mountain. "Talk to you later" Mountain nodded. Then he took off to Bomber. Tracker, Bomber and Spine seemed to be good friends. "What's up" asked Scout. "Not a lot" Mountain said. "What do you think of the new dogs?" "Odd" "Yep, me to, Cruel wanted to join a lot, he loves the room." Mountain stifend. ''Hopefully Alpha can keep them under countrol. '' Later Cruel came over to Mountain. Mountain uneasily looked at him. "Hey, I heard yous saw a fox when you were Hunting" "Yeah." Mountain said. "They are dangurus, we shuld leave. Mountain blinked, "We shuld be fine, are Pack is so big, and only on sent." Cruel growled at her, "Tell your Alpha you shuld leave!" Mountain was about to growl at him, but she did not have to, Tracker bolted to her side. "What is wrong with you! How dare you!" Cruel flinched. "Whatever" then he walked away, snarling. Tracker looked to Mountain, "Are you alright?" "Yes, thanks" Tracker noded then bolted bak to Bomber and Spine. ''How did he know? He was with Spine and Bomber. '' '''Chapter 4' Mountain stretched in the morning sunlight, she saw Cruel race over to Alpha and howl for the hole Pack to hear, waking up some dogs. "We saw a Mountain Lion!" he howled. Mountain looked at the Pack, they all looked scared, or confused. Alpha growled. "Where? How meany?" Cruel growled. "One" Now most of the dogs calmed doun, Cruel just keeped snarling. "It is inoortant that we know. But every day you have been coming here saing you saw a fox, a badger, even a few days ago a squerrel! That is just the animals Forest-Dog has. And squirrels are a good thing." Spine said. "What did you do to it?" Alpha asked. "Kill it" "did it seem like a grop animal" "no" "did you ask it?" "Yes it said no" Alpha growled. "Then we should be fine." Cruel howled. " No! We leave! Now. All of you! Go!" He spat. Alpha walked over to him with a challenging glare. " We stay" he spat. Cruel growled, but walked away. What kind of guard is this?! Not even his former Pack see es scared. ''Thugh Mountain Lions could be dangugurus, she knew Cruel wanted them to leave. Badly. And maybe not for that reason. Mountain saw Alpha and Diva yiping in excitement, Alpha howled. "Pack! Gather around! Now!" "What is with him?" Scout asked. "Lots of things" Wicked spat. Mountain growled. The Pack ran to make a circule around Alpha and Diva. Alpha looked bursting with pride. "After being Mates for weeks." Alpha announced. "Diva is egspetting pups." The Pack barked in joy. Cruel ran to the middle of the Pack, a smirk on his face. "You do not want your pups hert, so, we should leave from here. It is dangerous." Cruel said. Alpha blinked, "they will be fine" Mountain was egspecting Cruel to walk away growling, but to her surprise, he howled. "I challenge you!" '''Chapter 5' Mountains eyes widend and she growled deep in her trought. "Fight" Cruel howled jumping on Alpha. The two dogs stood up like Giantfurs, paws on one an other snaping there fangs at one an others neck. Scout whimpered, Rusty was by her side and he whisperd something to her that Mountain culd not quite hear. Jumper growled, T-Bone, a dog from ruel howled, Mountain noted fear, anger, confidence, and counfusion in his howl Mountain had no idea if Cruel ha told his Pack that he wuld chalenge Alpha. Cruel bit Alpha hard on the sholder, Alpha howled in hurt. As Cruel bit Alpha, some of the dogs frome Cruels Pack laughfed. Mountain snaped her teeth at them to make them pay ataintion. Alpha can be snapy, but a Alpha has to be counfident for there Pack, and a bit snap like. He is to snapy already, but Cruel is worse. Way worse. '' Cruel then tore of a peace of Alphas ear. Alpha howled in hert. His eyes flashed and he sank his fangs into Crueles Paw. Cruel shook his paw free and then smaked it at Alphas eye. Alpha whimpered. ''Cruel is killing him, will he e are Alpha after all?..... ''Alpha was whimpering and he shook himself free. Thugh ot for long, Cruel sprang on to Alpha. ''He is winning,Cruel may be are new Alpha. ''Alpha was not an easy quiter, he spun ad shook, but Cruel had him good. He then sank his fangs into Alphas side, "No! I,... Submit!" Some dogs howled in fear and counfusion, Cruels Pack, in joy. Cruel looked happy that he won, but still mad. "Keep going-" "No, you win" Alpha whimpered. "Alright.... Patrol Dog." Alpha growled at him, though he submited as soon as Cruel looked back. Beta nervusly pad over to Alpha. "So.... name?" she whimpered. "Crash" he whimpered. Amazon pad over to Mountain. "Wow" she said quietly. "That was crazy" whimpered Wave. "I am glad it is over..." Scout said. Wicked ran over to Beta, he put his head high and spat. "I chalege Beta" "Go" Cruel said lazily. Wicked leaped o Beta and sank his teeth into her back. "You win" she howled. "to easy" Wicked spat. "I am Stella" she whimpered. ''The Pack just changed. ''Mountain knew. ''Cruel and Wicked are Alpha and Beta.... Chapter 6 Mountain pad over to Tracker, "Hey" she said. Tracker yiped. "Hey" Mountain looked to Alpha-wait no he was Crash now. Crash, Stella and Diva sat side by side. "I can not believe Cruel and Wicked are-" "Alpha and Beta, yeah." Mountain finished for him. "Yep" Mountain was about to say more, but a sent filled in her nose. Mountain growled. Tracker did the same, then Mountain saw flashes between the forest. They stalked closer. "Tracker" Mountain yiped. Foxs! "Foxs" Amazon howled. The Pack ran over to them. "Camp good, camp great""yes yeses" "new land!" "Attack" The Foxes ran at the Pack. Cruel growled. One Fox ran at Spark, an other atacked Wave. Amazon and Wave fought side by side, Mountain took on two, one snapped its fangs onto Mountain. Tracker came crashing in, he took it in his teeth and shook it violently. A other sprang on to Tracker, Mountain tore it of his back and tried to shake it, though it sleed out of her hold and ran into a tree. Cruel was practically stomping on them and the gards soon came to help. "Run, no point!" Whimpered the Alpha Fox. Alpha spun around to snap his fangs at Spark. "Make sure they leave!" Spark gave a nod, thn bolted to make sure they wuld leave. Alpha spun to the guards and howled in fiury. "How were they here?" "I-I-they came.." "Why did you let them in?!" "We did not!" "Stop denying it!" "Grrrrr" "Why were you all slacking!" The Garuda whimpered. "We did not, they just,.... came,.. In" "From the way you were Patroling, and, where lots of you were, and guarding" Dozer, an other new dog howled in fiery, "Be quite Alpha! It was not are falt! Stop being so bossy!" The other gards barked in agreement. Wow! That is so disrespectful,. Even to Cruel. And it is there falt! ''Mountain knew. "Do not deny it" Cruel spat, snapping his teeth at him. The gards who were guarding whimpered. "Fine, fine! We were plaing around! Duh!" Dozer and a dog named Bark spat. Cruel howled. "You dogs let Foxes into my Camp, deny it, come to help late. Slack. And are rude!" "Quiete!" Bark spat.,Cruels eye lit fire, "Exile" "Whatever!" They whimpered, the guards then ran out of the territory. Mountain had no idea why they were being so bad, but she wondered if that was the last of them. '''Chapter 7' Mountain looked aroun at her Pack, they all looked worried about there new Alpha and Beta, what was left of the new dogs were cruel, just like there Alpha. Mountain knew that before, this Pack was very fifth full, strong, and happy, but now, Mountain wondered if Cruel, as there new Alpha. Wuld keep it that way. Then, Mountain felt a new sent in her nose. Other dogs. They slowly came forward, respectfully. Cruel asked them who they were and why they were there. The new dogs were smaller than Mountain, and all looked the same, same size fur and all. A dog named Bare, told Cruel that they want some of the Forest. Cruel will never give it to the. He even challenged Crash, to be Alpha of the territory. ''"No!" Cruel growled in laughter. "Alpha will get you" the fluffy dog warned. "Leave! Mountain, cahse them of. Now!" ''What? How dare he get me into this! Next book Runaway Hope